


Pesadilla

by Sigma_Draconis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Nightmares, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigma_Draconis/pseuds/Sigma_Draconis
Summary: Un pequeño what if solicitado por Mermelada de Uva."Que todo lo que pasó en Endgame haya sido una pesadilla de uno de ellos y el otro lo consuele con mimos en la cama (...)"





	Pesadilla

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mermelada de Uva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mermelada+de+Uva).



> Hace años que no publico nada, y hace tiempo que no escribo.   
> Casi me alegro de que mi estilo siga intacto.  
> Enjoy

"Hay muchas pesadillas para aquellos que no duermen sabiamente"  
Bram Stoker

 

Stephen Strange sabía acerca del dolor.

El accidente tendría que haberlo matado, así se hubiera ahorrado la lenta y espantosa recuperación, su cuerpo roto en mil pedazos y vuelto a rearmar, sus manos deformadas y maltrechas para siempre, y por encima de todo, la tortura de perder todo lo que era importante en su vida.  
Podría decirse que fue un renacer, cual ave fénix surgiendo de sus propias cenizas en un ser nuevo, con nuevos propósitos y caminos por explorar. Pero nadie podría saber con certeza la cantidad de dolor que aun lo aguardaba, dejando el accidente como el preludio de una orquesta de sufrimiento que parecía no terminar jamás.  
Atrás quedó despedirse de Christine, de su casa y de su vida. Atrás dormir en las calles, añorar un pedazo de pan. Atrás el brutal entrenamiento en cuerpo y alma que lo llevó desde el lodo, hasta alturas inimaginables.  
Y atrás, morir mil veces, para volver él mismo a empezar el bucle que terminaría en dolor.  
Aún en sus años mas estables como el hechicero supremo, el dolor estaba presente. Las incontables y constantes amenazas que enfrentaba, se las ingeniaban una y otra vez para alcanzarlo con armas de todo origen y naturaleza. Ayudar al joven Parker incluía frecuentemente protegerlo de un ataque imprevisto. Y naturalmente, su cuerpo seguía siendo carne y sangre, los injertos en sus manos chirriando y retorciéndose en el frío y la humedad, y la metafórica carga sobre su espalda cada año mas difícil de sobrellevar.

Si, Stephen Strange sabía acerca del dolor.

Pero nada, ni el accidente, ni el entrenamiento, ni morir mil veces, ni luchar un millón de batallas, lo había preparado para este sufrimiento.  
En 14,000,604 futuros, había visto derrota, destrucción y muerte. En sólo uno vió victoria, y esa victoria consistía en la muerte del hombre que le había enseñado a amar, y que era la base, el centro y la periferia de su pequeño universo personal. Sin tiempo para prepararse ni pensarlo, se vio obligado a tomar una decisión que significaría perderlo todo, de una u otra forma.  
Era el Hechicero Supremo.   
Eligió lo que debía, por el bien de la humanidad.

-Yo lo maté.- le susurró a sus manos. -No había otra opción.  
Las voces a su alrededor parecían llamarlo, pero él no podía responderles. Solo podía observar sus dedos, imaginarlos cubiertos de sangre. Sangre del amor de su vida, y la suya propia, del corazón que había arrancado de su pecho para cumplir con su deber.  
-Me dio vida, y yo tomé la de él. Lo asesiné.  
-No había otra manera.  
-No volverá jamás.  
-Asesiné a Iron Man.  
-Lo perdí. Para siempre.

Y fue el peso del para siempre lo que lo hizo gritar.

Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, desgarrando su garganta, las manos cubriendo sus ojos y las lágrimas bañando su rostro.  
Gritó el dolor mas intenso que hubiera sentido jamás, y que nunca mas sentiría.

-Stephen!!  
Esa voz lo hizo callar abruptamente, y quitando las manos de su rostro, observó con ojos desorbitados el dormitorio a oscuras, la cama, y la expresión sobresaltada de Tony Stark.  
-¿Tony?  
-Está bien, todo está bien.- El hombre de acero se aproximó con precaución. -Solo fue una pesadilla.  
Stephen no encontró fuerza para recuperar la compostura. Tomó a su marido en sus brazos, y sollozó en su hombro.  
-Lo siento.- le dijo -No había otra manera.  
-Cariño, no se de qué estás hablando.- Tony lo apretó contra su pecho, tratando de no hacer evidente lo asustado que estaba.  
-Tuve que hacerlo. Y te perdí para siempre.  
-Stephen  
Stark tomo el rostro del otro con ambas manos, forzándolo a mirarlo.  
-Aquí estoy, no me fui a ningún lado y no planeo morir enseguida. Solo fue un mal sueño y ya pasó, no tomaste ninguna decisión ni me hiciste daño alguno.

El silencio cayó entre ellos un momento, mientras Tony secaba algunas lágrimas que seguían apareciendo.  
Entonces Stephen lo empujó contra la almohada y lo besó. Necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba estar seguro de que estaban allí, que este no era el sueño y la destrucción su realidad, necesitaba comprobar que su marido estaba allí, parte por parte. Y así de minucioso exploró su piel con manos y boca. Sin encontrar ninguna resistencia cuando abrió la camisa del pijama: Iron Man sabía acerca del dolor y las pesadillas también.  
Su aliento envió estremecimientos a la columna vertebral del hombre bajo él, mientras sus manos se enganchaban en el elástico del pantalón y lo jalaban hacia abajo.   
Durante horas lo besó, lo mordió y lo acarició, intentando abarcar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sin omitir un solo dedo, una sola arruga, una sola cicatriz. Un dios sentiría envidia del modo en que esa noche Stephen veneró a su amado, y de como Tony se entregó a él sin reserva alguna. Cuando lo penetró, todo el dolor de su cuerpo y de su alma se detuvo por los gloriosos minutos que les llevó llegar al éxtasis. Y se derramó dentro de él, sintiendo que dejaba ir también el sufrimiento que acompañaba a la raza humana desde el desgraciado momento en que fue consciente del amor.

-Lo siento.- le repitió mas tarde, abrigado en sus brazos.  
-No hiciste nada que debas lamentar.  
-Visité 14,000,604 futuros. Y elegí el único en el cual ganábamos la batalla. Sabiendo qué sucedería, te guié por el camino en el que pensaste que me perdías, que perdías a Peter. Te guié por el camino en el que tuviste que morir para salvarnos.  
-Fue solo una pesadilla.- Tony suspiró. Sabía que no era tan simple, nunca lo era. -Si tuvieras que tomar esa decisión, si llegase el punto de decidir entre salvarme o salvar al resto, se que tomarías la decisión correcta. Y jamás te reprocharía que me dejes morir, hasta el último segundo tendría la seguridad de que diste lo mejor de ti, y estaría orgulloso de ello. Por eso estoy tan orgulloso de llamarme tu esposo.- giró levemente para mirarlo a los ojos antes de proseguir -Somos héroes, y no estamos destinados a ser felices. Estamos aquí para defender, para vengar y para luchar, pero en algún momento decidimos compartir el tiempo que nos queda, y vamos a disfrutar cada segundo. Cuando se acabe, no estaremos listos, pero puedes dejarme ir, o irte, sabiendo que te amo, que creo en ti y que fui muy feliz a tu lado.

Un beso selló esas palabras, y no volvieron a hablar ni a dormir, hasta que las luces del amanecer despejaron sus temores nocturnos y los enfrentó a los peligros y batallas del nuevo día.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
